


Restive

by Nighthaunting



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Frottage, Hate Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 01:48:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1153322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nighthaunting/pseuds/Nighthaunting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the line archmage-proudmoore left us with in our RP: “I’m too sober and tired. Don’t kill each other while I’m sleeping.”</p><p>Warnings for hate sex and frottage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Restive

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Inksinger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inksinger/gifts).



"I’m too sober and tired. Don’t kill each other while I’m sleeping." Lor’themar said over his shoulder as he left the room. Rommath and Halduron, standing around the small table at the center of the out of the way sitting room that had been re-purposed for their informal meeting, turned matching glares on one another as soon as the door was shut.

"I don’t see why you always have to take everything the wrong way," hissed Rommath.

“ _I_ take everything the wrong way?” Halduron responded, “ _You_ are the one constantly making insinuations and smirking about everything.”

Rommath huffed out a laugh, disdain coloring his voice, “We might as well have this out, it’s not like we’re going to get anything _else_ done today.”

Halduron rounded the table angrily to stand before Rommath, “And whose fault is that you…” Halduron cut himself off abruptly, leaning back on his heels to take a deep breath. Rommath’s eyes glittered dangerously, though, and the ranger could tell they’d gone too far for the Grand Magister to agree to back down.

" ‘ _You_ ' what? Brightwing,” Rommath said nastily, his eyes narrowing as he mocked Halduron's words, “At least you though better of whatever childish insult fumbled its way onto your tongue, if only you'd shown such restraint during our meeting we could have…”

A noise rang out, and it wasn’t until he felt the palm of his hand begin to sting and saw the flush begin to rise on Rommath’s cheek that Halduron realized he’d slapped the other man. Rommath reared back like a snake, a snarl marring his usually composed featured before he lunged at Halduron, seemingly so enraged that he forgot his grasp on magic to tear at the ranger’s face with his sharp claw-like nails.

Rommath’s momentum and surprising strength knocked them to the floor where they wrestled with each-other; the Grand Magister’s temper having taken him and the Ranger General trying to keep the other man from scratching his eyes out. Halduron caught Rommath’s hands and held them, pinning the mage. Rommath kept struggling however—seemingly even more enraged that he was caught—and Halduron gave up trying to hold his own temper. The ranger leaned down and bit Rommath savagely on the shoulder, his teeth piercing the silk of the Grand Magister’s informal robe to dig into his skin.

This stilled Rommath for a few moments, and Halduron wondered if perhaps the mage had returned to his senses, but then he renewed his struggles with even more vigor. Halduron’s moment of surprise was enough for Rommath to wrench his hands free of Halduron’s grip. Rommath bucked, pushing up to try and bite Halduron in return. Their eyes met, and Halduron leaned down and met Rommath’s mouth with his own; their teeth scraping against each-other and tearing each-other’s lips.

Instead of clawing at Halduron’s shoulders to push him away, Rommath’s hands seemed to be trying to draw him nearer. They tussled again, Halduron dragging Rommath out from beneath him and settling his weight heavily between the Grand Magister’s knees before Rommath could flip them over.

They kissed furiously and tore at each-other’s clothes, eventually any idea of coherence leaving them as they ground desperately against each-other. Afterwards, breathless and bloodied—a bruise blooming on Rommath’s cheek where Halduron had struck him and the scratches on Halduron’s face maturing to an angry red—they glared at each-other for a few long, silent minutes before they grudgingly helped each-other off the floor.

Halduron opened his mouth to say something, but the sheer venom in the look Rommath gave him made him think better of it. Instead he watched the Grand Magister smooth his robe as much as he was able before he gave up and teleported himself away. The ranger sighed to himself, straightening his own clothes before climbing out a window to avoid the Spire’s guards and servants.


End file.
